


Some Extra Help

by Breemarie12256



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Signal Academy students lol, if RT won’t show us Ruby’s old friends then I will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: Taiyang Xiao Long and a group of ragtag students from Signal Academy show up in Mantle. Which alerts Ironwood and the Ace Ops. But Tai has some words to say when he finds out what his girls had gotten into.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Team RWBY & Team JNR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Alert

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that not a lot of fics out there include Ruby’s old friends and Signal Academy itself. Since most fics on this site for RWBY are ship fics. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this shit I’m writing!

“Sir, why have you called us here?” Clover Ebi asked his boss, as he and the rest of the Ace Ops entered the General’s office at Atlas Academy.   
  


General Ironwood stood up from his seat. “We have gotten a report of yet another rogue airship entering Mantle at the moment. I need you all to check it out.”   
  


Harriet Bree frowned. “Why do people keep thinking that they can just enter our airspace like the kids and Branwen did? It’s not that hard to figure out!” She said, rolling her magenta eyes.   
  


General Ironwood gave Harriet a hard look. “Qrow, Team RWBY and Team JNOR knew the risks. While they didn’t have to steal an airship to get here, I can understand why they did what they did.” He said, looking at the rest of the Ace Ops.   
  


“You should leave now if you’re going to catch them.” General Ironwood reminded.   
  


Clover nodded. “Right. Let’s go, team.”   
  


  
**Mantle**

 **  
**Taiyang Xiao Long panted as he took out the remaining Grimm—a few Sabyrs and Beowolves. Nothing he can’t handle, really.   
  


He looked over at a group of kids who were in their late teens. They were all staring at him, not really knowing what to do besides, well, stare.   
  


He shot them a smile. “Hey, kids! How’s it hanging over there?”   
  


The group of teens all looked at each other. Unsure of how to answer that. Because they honestly don’t know how they are, especially since they’re in a really, really dark city. In Atlas, for crying out loud!   
  


Sure, they knew Mantle was way below Atlas, but..they never imagined it to be this dark.   
  


Taiyang sighed, walking towards them. “Not really talkative today, huh? Well, that’s..fine! We have to move on anyWAY-” He was cut off when he suddenly felt his hands being pushed behind his back.   
  


Taiyang heard similar startled noises coming out of the students’ mouthes as they all lost their balance. Tumbling to the ground.   
  


Taiyang’s sight was blurry, but he managed to catch five figures approach them. He grunted.   
  


“Hey! You five! We were just trying to help out, what’s the deal?”   
  


A man in an Atlesian military uniform with a clover brooch knelt down beside Taiyang.   
  


“The deal is, sir, that you and these kids entered Mantle without permission from the General. Therefore, you are being arrested.” The man said, as the rest of the soldiers ushered the kids into a transport. Along with Taiyang.   
  


Taiyang sighed, as he was shoved next to the kids on one of the ship’s benches. “Great. Just great.”   
  


* * *

**I know, this is short but I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
  
**

**I hope I got Harriet’s, Clover’s, and Ironwood’s characterization right, but if I didn’t, then feel free to give me some advice for writing them in the future!  
  
**

**Bye for now!**   
  


**\- Bree**


	2. Unexpected Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiyang and the students reunite with Ruby. But Tai can’t help but be skeptical as to why his girls have their Huntress licenses.

**Atlas Academy**

  
Taiyang kept his head down as he and the teens were in the elevator to where General Ironwood was.   
  


Perhaps the General could defend them, since they know each other quite well. But there’s also a chance that he wouldn’t, and he and the students will be thrown in jail.   
  


He heard the elevator click, and the doors opened to reveal the final floor of Atlas Academy. Where the General’s office was.   
  


Taiyang took a deep breath as he and the kids were escorted to Ironwood’s office by two guards.   
  


The doors opened, revealing General Ironwood himself. And he did not look happy, which was understandable, since they did apparently break the law.   
  


Ironwood scanned the group standing below him. But his eyes swiveled to Taiyang, also known as, Ruby and Yang’s father. And the girls were his allies. Along with their friends and Qrow.   
  


“Taiyang.” Ironwood greeted curtly.   
  


“General Ironwood.” Taiyang greeted back. 

  
“Wait, you guys know each other?” One of the kids asked, looking at the two men with widened eyes.   
  


General Ironwood nodded. “Somewhat. His daughters are...acquaintances of mine.”   
  


Taiyang crossed his arms over his chest. “Acquaintances as in newest soldiers in your army?” He asked, raising his eyebrow at the General.   
  


Ironwood shook his head. “They have licenses given by me, yes, but they can also go off on their own missions.”   
  


Taiyang’s eyes widened. “..Licenses?”   
  


Ironwood nodded. “Yes. They are now professional Huntresses, along with their friends.” He smiled. “You should be proud. They are very extraordinary fighters.”   
  


Taiyang felt anger boil inside of him, as he glared at Ironwood. “Are you kidding me?! Ruby’s only seventeen! And Yang is nineteen! They have to be at least in their twenties to get a license!” He blew up, surprising the students who were standing in the sidelines.   
  


Ironwood sighed. “I know, but without the licenses they cannot aid me.” He said, before looking at the other guests.   
  
  


‘Well, looks like I have some explaining to do to them too.’ Ironwood thought.   
  


“And who might you be?” He asked the shocked teens who had just heard the entire conversation.   
  


A girl from the back of the flock with stepped forward. “Bella Verde.”   
  


Another girl with blue-tipped hair stepped beside Bella. “Jessica Morendez.”   
  


A boy with shaggy brown hair and forest green eyes stood beside Jessica. “Jason. Flores.”   
  


Ironwood smiled. “A pleasure to meet all of you.”   
  


Just then, the elevator ringed, implying that someone was waiting to have permission to come in.   
  


“Come in.”   
  


The door opened to reveal a very frantic Ruby Rose.   
  


“I came as fast as I could! What’s the prob..lem..” Ruby slowed down when she saw her father standing there. In the middle of the room.   
  


Ruby shifted nervously. “Oh, hey Dad..” She said, clearly scared of her father since she did run away from home without saying a real goodbye.   
  


Taiyang walked towards his youngest daughter. Who shrunk under his intimidating gaze. But instead of a slap on the wrist at least, she was pulled forward into a bone-crushing hug.   
  


“Ruby Rose, don’t you dare scare me like that again! You had me worried half to death when I found only a note on your bed! And then the next thing I know, Ironwood is telling me that you and Yang became professional huntresses!”   
  


Jason, Bella and Jessica stared at the scene in front of them. The sight of their old friend did, however, brighten up their day a little bit.   
  


“D-Dad..you’re crushing me..” Ruby said, her voice muffled by her father’s shirt.   
  


When he heard his daughter speak, Taiyang immediately let go of her. Letting her breathe.   
  


“Hehe..sorry.” Taiyang apologized, scratching the back of his head. 

Ironwood chuckled. “I’m sorry for breaking up this family moment, but Miss Rose, I called you here for a reason.”   
  


Ruby nodded. “Right..a new mission?”   
  


“Yes..and that is to give your former fellow students a tour of Atlas Academy.” Ironwood said, gesturing to the ragtag group of students/huntsmen and huntresses-in-training.   
  


Ruby sighed. “Let me guess-this isn’t optional?”   
  


“Yes, it is an order.” Ironwood replied. 

“Alright then..it looks like you guys are stuck with me for a while.” Ruby said, giving them an awkward thumbs up.   
  


‘This is gonna be so awkward.’ Ruby thought, as she lead everyone into the elevator.   
  


* * *

**The students’ names are all based off of Carmen Sandiego OCs I have. So technically they are my characters but they are also not my characters.**  
  


**Anyway, leave your thoughts of the story so far in the comments and I’ll see y’all next chapter!**   
  


**\- Bree**


End file.
